tnifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1- "The Race Begins"
Mr. Penia- "Hello, and I am Mr. Penia. The Principle of the Farmingdale Middle School, named Weldon E. Howitt! Today, I nominated 24 of my students, past students, and some other random kids that dont go to this school, to join in a race around the world. The teams have been pared in 12 Teams of 2. They will have many legs and the winner will win 1,000,000. The thing is, the contestants think they are seeing a movie with their friend/girlfriend/boyfriend/sibling/etc. They do not know that they actually signed up in a race around the world. So, lets meet the studnets." The doors to howitt open, and out walks a short girl a kinda tall boy. The girl is short, and has long, straight, brown hair. The boy is kinda tall, and has short brown hair. Mr. Penia- "Please welcome our first team......James and Kelsey! These 2 are dating right now, and decided to come to the ra....I mean movies today!" Kelsey- "Yeah, I thought that it would be fun. Me and James first date in the movies! I cant wait!" James- "I know! What movie are we seeing anyways?" Mr. Penia- "Uhh....Ya know....that movie.....with the girl.....!" Kelsey- "Oh Yeah! I have heard of that movie before!" Mr. Penia- "I am sure that you did." The Doors fly open again! Out walks another boy and girl. Looking at eachother with glares. The boy is tall with long brown hair. The girl is short with dirty blonde hair. Mr. Penia- "This is Shawn and Dorothy. They have been friends since kindergarden, but for some reason are still enimies.....in a way." Shawn- "I HATE YOU!" Dorothy- "I HATE YOU MORE!" Mr. Penia- "Then if you hate eachother, why did you come to the movies together?" Dorothy- "Because were best friends, DUH!" Mr. Penia- "Okay then....moving on...." The doors open again and out walks 2 girls. The first girl is shorth with long brown hair. The other girl is tall with long brown hair. They both have wavyish hair too. Mr. Penia- "These are my students from years ago. Barbara and Dianne! Best friends." Dianne- "Umm....were sisters!" Mr. Penia- "Really? I see no resemblance." Barabara- "What are you talking about? EVERYONE says we look a like." Camera Man- "I dont see it either." Both- "Ughh.....Why does this happen whenever we meet someone new?" Mr. Penia- "Woah! How did you say that at the same time?" The doors fly open again and another 2 pairs of girls come out. The 1st girl is tall, dark skin, and has short black hair. The 2nd girl is tall and has long brown hair. Mr. Penia- "Please welcome.....CASHMERE....and....ughh.....Arianna!" Cashmere- "Thank ya , Thank ya! I knaw I knaw! Hold de applause!" Cricket. Cricket. Cricket Arianna- "Why did you say my name like you hated me?" Mr. Penia- "Cuz I DO hate you! You make being a principle hell! Your in my office EVERY DAY!" Arianna- "Haha, I know! Thats just how I role!" Cashmere- "Ahh....Meow." The doors fly open and out walks 2 men. The 1st boy is tall, and has long blackish, brownish hair. The 2nd boy is Very....VERY short and very....VERY skinny! He has long Brown blackish hair as well! Mr. Penia- "Umm....here are some 2 random kids....that I have no idea who they are...They might even be aliens." Tommy- "Shuuuttt Up old dude! I go to another school.....but you sent me a letter anyways! And my cousin is in this too!" Camera Man- "Are you like 2 people or something? Because I dont see a partner." Mike- "I am down here....." Camera Man- "Oh....umm....what are you in like....1st grade!" Mike- "Im in 7th!" Mr. Penia- "Ahh....who gives. He is probably just a robot or something." Mike- "Ughh....maybe I should listien to my brother and take steriods." Tommy- "NO! BAD BOY!" The doors open again and out walks a boy and a girl! The boy is tall and has dirty blonde hair. The girl is short black hair, with blonde highlights. Mr. Penia- "Aww...here comes Matt and Izzy! They are so adorable!" Matt- "Shh...I wouldnt wanna get her mad!" Izzy runs and bites Mr. Penia! Mr. Penia- "OWW! What the heck?" Izzy- "Sorry, I didnt eat breakfast this morning. And right now you are looking like a giant piece of sausage!" Matt- "Mmm....Sausage!" The door opens again and out walks and boy and a girl! The girl is very tall and has blondish brown hair. The boy is very short and has longish brown hair. Mr. Penia- "This is former students, brother and sister, John and Katherine!" John- "Yeah....none of my friends wanted to go with me so I was forced to bring her!" Sarah- "What friends?" John- "Grrr....." Sarah- "Joking!" The door opens and another boy and girl walk out. The girl is very tall and has brownish blondish hair. The boy is tall and has longish brown hair. Mr. Penia- "This is other former students, brother and sister, Robert and Katherine." Katherine- "Yeah..My parents think it is a good Idea for us to bond." Robert- "Yeah......" Katherine- "I totally think it is a great Idea!" Robert- "Yeah....so do I....." CC- '''Robert- "NO I DONT!" '''The door opens again and 2 boys walk out. One is very tall and has freckles and short brown hair. The other is a little tall, with freckles and brown hair. Mr. Penia- "This is Nick and Dan! The twins!" Dan- "Ew! We are not twins! Dont compare me to him!" Nick- "We look absolutly nothing a like! Your the first to think that!" Camera Man- "WOAH! I NEVER HAVE SEEN TWINS BEFORE!" Both- *FacePalm* The next pair to walk out is....a teenager (Boy) and a...Todler...(Boy). The tennager is tall with short blackish brown hair. The todler has short brown hair, and is tall....for his age. Mr. Penia- "This is former student, and former student brother. Jesse and Bobby!" Jesse- "My little brother wouldnt shut up about me taking him and I was forced too!" Bobby smaks Jesse right in the face! Bobby- "Hahahahahaha!" Jesse- "He is soo lucky that he is a baby!" Bobby- "I want my chocolate milk!" Jesse- "Ughhh...." The last team to walk out is a boy and a girl. The boy is tall with shortish brown hair. The girl is also tall with long, curly, dirty blonde hair. Mr. Penia- "Please welcome, dating couple.....Nick and Julianna!" Julianna- "Why thank you..." Camera Man- "Why are you wearing a polar bear on your head?" Julianna- "It is called....a HAT!" Nick- "I like donughts." Mr. Penia- "That is great for you nick! Now all teams are here! Line up at that line there." All teams look confused but do as they are told anyways! Mr. Penia- "Alright, soo On your mark....get set......GO!" All teams mumble, looking at eachother like they are mentally retarded Kelsey- "Arent we seeing a movie?" Mr. Penia- "Nah...I lied! You will be doing an amazing race! Around the world. You parents have packed your luggage over there, along with your first clue! You know the rules, and these are your teams!" Jesse- "What? I AM PARED WITH A TODLER?" Dorothy- "Eww, and I am pared with this smelly wierd kid named Shawn?" Sean- "Aww...thanks!" Dorothy- "Any time buddy!" Mr. Penia- "Well, the reward is 1,000,000 Dollars so...if you wanna win, I would go! Everyone starts running, and tackling eachother like there in war. Dianne- "AHH GET OFF ME!" John- "NEVAA!" Julianna- "NICK! I AM ON YOUR TEAM! GET OFF!" Nick- "Oh yeah....forgot...." Bobby tries to tackle cashmere over. Cashmere- "BARK BARK BARK WOOF MEOW!" Bobby- "AHHHH" Bobby gets scared and runs away from cashmere. Cashmere- "Adianna! Did you see dat? A wild animal just tried to tak me!" Arianna- "Um....that was James little brother...." Cashmere- "Oh......" Barbara and Dianne: Currently in 1st Barbara- "Theres the 1st clue!" RIP Clue #1- Route Info A route info is a task that gives you directions to go to a certain destination. In this route info, teams must race to Jones Beach and take a boat to Taco Land. Dianne- "Taco land? WERE THE HELL IS THAT!" Barbara- "Ahh, who gives! Now lets go!" James- "WOHOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kelsey- "What?" James- "TACO LAND HERE WE COME!" Kelsey- "Oh god....he has gone crazy again!" Dorothy- "Umm....no....suprisingly he is right. We have to race to Taco Land!" Kelsey- "Oh Sh*t. He is gunna be crazy...." Jesse- "Where is our clue?" Jesse notices Bobby has something in his mouth. Jesse- "Bobby....what do you have in your mouth?" Bobby (Mumbling) - Nothing.... Jesse tackles bobby to get the clue. Jesse- Alright to taco land, here bobby Bobby eats the clue again Shawn- "Dorothy, WERES THE CLUE!" Dorothy- "I DONT KNOW! I THOUGHT YOU HAD IT!" Shawn- "NO YOU HAD IT!" They keep arguing while everyone is on there way to Jones beach except Cashmere and Arianna, and Nick and Julianna. Shawn and Dorothy are arguing, Cashmere is running around like a wild animal, and Nick is just being wierd. Cashmere- "MEOW! QUACK! BALAGNA!" Arianna- "Ya know what!" Arianna takes out a pan and smaks Cashmere across the face. Cashmere faints and Arianna drags her by her hair. Arianna- "That is more like it....to think we are even friends. I swear she is secretly not human or something." Julianna- "Nick, can you please stop trying to eat my hair and LICK MY TOES!" Nick- "I am hungry...." Julianna- "Nick.....we just went to an all you can eat buffae restarant before this and you ate EVERYTHING! INCLUDING THE RESTERANT ITSELF! HOW ARE YOU STILL HUNGRY?" Nick- "Ugh....cuz you perty!" Julianna- "Ughh....lets just go! Before we loose!" Nick- "Aw....fine...." Shawn- "I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!" Dorothy- "YOU DIE FIRST!" They both make out. Dorothy- "Maybe we should just get to the clue..." Shawn- "Agreed...." Barbara and Dianne: Currently in 1st James and Kelsey: Currently in 2nd Matt and Izzy: Currently in 3rd Tommy and Mike: Currently in 4th Bobby and Jesse: Currently in 5th The 5 teams make it to Jones Beach. James- "TACOS HERE I COME!" Kelsey- "Oh god.....I know how to calm him down...." Kelsey kisses James James Faints Kelsey- "Yeahh, I knew that would work!" Matt- "He went totally phyco again, didnt he?" Kelsey- "Yeah, he did." All 5 of those teams are on the boat. Izzy- "Matt, you know! This is soo romantic!" Matt- "I know, and your eyes are so pretty in the daylight." Izzy- "Aw...thanks!" They Kiss! As they are making out they are interupted by James screaming. Matt- "Oh god, we must have made it to Taco island!" James jumps out of the boat and onto the island Kelsey- "There is the 2nd Clue!" RIP Clue #2- RoadBlock A RoadBlock is a task that only 1 Team member can perform. In this Road Block, 1 team member must eat the Largest Taco on the island, but, it is also the spiciest. They must finish it in 10 minutes, if not, they must start all over! Kelsey- "Alright James, you will take this o.....James?" James is already eating the Taco and is halfway done with the Taco..... Kelsey- "Well, that worked too!" Matt- "Umm....Izzy, maybe you should take this one. I dont like spicy things...." Izzy- "I already ate mine....." Matt- "WOAH! You go girl! Now lets get our clue." RIP Clue #3- Route Info In this Route Info, teams must dive into the ocean, and find the gold colored fish in the sea. Then they must bring it to King Taco on the island to recieve their next clue. Matt- "Alright, lets get going!" James- "Done with the Taco.....But....THEY WERE SPICY! I AM NEVER EATING A TACO AGAIN!" Kelsey- "Wow, that was suprising to hear...." James- "Now you owe me...." Kelsey- "Fine!" Kelsey and James make-out James- "That was the best moment of my life!" Kelsey- "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lets get going!" Jesse and Bobby- Curently in 3rd Jesse- "Alright Bobby! I think I should eat the Taco...your only 3." Jesse looks up and sees Bobby finish the Taco in only 1 bite! Jesse- "Uh...Woah!" Bobby- "Mayonaise!" Jesse- "Oh just come on already!" Barbara and Dianne: Currently in 4th Barbara- "Ummm I think you should eat the taco Di." Dianne- "Are you crazy? I am on a diet, I aint eating that thing." Barbara- "Well I am deffinetly not eithier!" Barbara turns around for a second and when she turns back around she sees dianne munching on the taco. Barbara- "I thought you just sa.." Dianna- "Mmm! This is soo good! Sorry, I just couldnt resist!" Tommy and Mike: Currently in 5th Mike- "I cannot finish that taco...I dont wanna become fat! And I can barely finish a slice of pizza!" Tommy- "Well I dont eat a lot either...." Mike- "Uh-Oh, we have a problem." Tommy- "FINE! I will do it....but I will take my time!" Mike- "Oh god, we were not meant to be on the same team were we?" John and Sarah, Robert and Katherine, and Nick and Dan make it to Jones beach. John- "I am not going on the boat....I have a fear of being on boats...I dont wanna fall in the water!" Sarah- "Oh John! Get in you baby! The other 2 teams are leaving!" John- "I REFFUSE!" Katherine- "Haha, later losers!" Dan- "Goodluck winning the million!" They all laugh! Sarah- "John I swear if you dont get in the boat in the next 10 seconds I am going to drag you in!" John- "Fine! I will go....but I need floaties...." Sarah- "Oh god, no wonder why you dont have any friends, or girlfriend!" Katherine and Robert and Dan and Nick make it to Taco Island! Robert- "I will eat the Taco, I didnt eat all day!" Dan- "And nick, I will do it for us! Since I am the older one!" Nick- "Heyy! Not fair!" Dan- "Sucks for you..." John and Sarah are on there way to Taco island on the boat! John- "AHHH! THE BOAT IS SINKING!" Sarah- "No john, we just left the island...." John- "Oh....." 5 Seconds later John- "AHHH! THE BOAT IS SINKING!" Sarah- "No John, we just hit a rock!" John- "Oh..." 5 Seconds Later John- "AHHH! THE BOAT IS...." Sarah- "SHUT UP JOHN! WE ARE FINE! And we are here anyways...." John- "Oh, okay I guess there was nothing to ever be afraid of afterall...." Sarah- *FacePalm* Cashmere and Arianna, Nick and Julianna, and Shawn and Dorothy finally make it to Jones Beach! Cashmere- "WATTAAAA!!!!" Cashmere Jumps into the water and starts swimming to Taco Island.... Arianna- "Doesnt she notice THERE ARE BOATS TO ROWE THERE!?" Julianna- "Heres the boat!" Arianna- "Umm, I was going to take that one first!" Julianna- "No we were!" Arianna- "You really wanna argue with me? You better not go there!" Julianna wacks Arianna in the face with the boat! Arianna- "OW! WHAT THE HELL? THAT HURT!" Julianna- "Whoops, my bad! See you at the finish line!" Arianna- "Ugh....looks like I am swimming with Cashmere!" Cashmere- "I AM A FISH! GLUB GLUB! MOO MOO!" Shawn- "Dorothy, do you have the money for the boat?" Dorothy- "No...I thought you had it..." They start arguing Dorothy- "Oh wait, the boats dont caust money! My bad!" Shawn- "Yeah, whoopsies!" They kiss again! Dorothy- "EWW! I HATE YOU!" Shawn- "Oh just get in the boat...." Back at Taco Island Barbara (Catching Breath) - "Finally! We found the gold fish!" Dianne- "Yeah, now were is this King Taco guy?" King Taco- "I am right here! Are you from the Amazing Race?" Dianne- "Why yes we are! Here is your fish!" King Taco- "Why thank you!" King Taco eats the fish, while it is still alive! CC- ''' Dianne- "EWWWWWWW!" Barbara- "I am gunna barf...." '''Out of CC King Taco- "Here is your 4th Clue!" Barbara- "Thanks!" RIP Clue #4- PitStop In a Pitstop, teams must race to a certain destination! The Teams must race to Ice Cream Island! The last team that arrives there May be eliminated! Barbara- "Alright! Lets go!" Matt and Izzy Jump right outr of the water! Izzy- "Here old dude, take this fish!" King Taco- "Old dude?" Matt- "Oh just give us our clue already!" King Taco- "Fine, here!" Izzy- "Pitstop! LETS GO! We need to come in first! I think we are ahead of everyone right now!" Matt- "Mmm....Ice Cream!" James (Panting)- "OH. MY. GOD! That shark bit me in the butt!" Kelsey- "Hahaha, it was funny!" King Taco (Crying)- "Ya know! Everyone is soo mean to me. Just take you stupid clue!" Kelsey- "Kay thanks old dude! And here is you dumb fish!" King Taco- "I am only 34!" James- "Ahh, who cares!" Kelsey- "James! Lets go! We might be behind and I dont wanna take any chances! Lets go!" Kelsey gets no respond... Kelsey- "James?" Kelsey sees James shoving a bunch of Tacos in his backpack! Kelsey- "Oh come on!" *Kelsey Pulls James away by the ear* James- "OW! OW! OW! OW!" Etc. At Ice Cream Island...... King Ice Cream- "Welcome to Ice Cream Island!" Mr. Penia- "Izzy and Matt, you are Team #1 Izzy- "YES! 1ST ON THE 1ST LEG! WOHOO!!" Matt- "We did it! We did it!" They start making out.....Yet....AGAIN! Dianne and Barbara run in followed by James and Kelsey Mr. Penia- "Dianne and Barbara, you are Team #2. James and Kelsey, you are Team #3." Dianne- "Yes! 2nd Place!" Kelsey- "Wohoo! Nice James!" James and Kelsey kiss Mr. Penia- "Oh, ENOUGH of all the make-out sessions! One more kiss and you get detention!" Both- "Sorry Mr. Penia!" Back at Taco Island Robert- "Done eating that large taco, now lets find that fish!" Cashmere- "That Taco taste lik poops inna shell." Arianna- "Cashmere....you ate the large Taco that had a warning sign infron of it saying....... "Warning: Spicy Poop In A Shell!" Cashmere- "Oh wellz! It tasted yummy anyways! Now lets find da fish!" Arianna- "O_o Umm...Okay then....." Sarah- "That taco was really spicy! I need some water, lets go find that fish already!" Dan- "Okay! I had to take like 10 breaks because it was soo spicy! Now lets find that fish! I think we are pretty far behind...." Shawn- "OMG! THAT. WAS. SPICY! I am gunna faint!" Dorothy- "Oh, thats cool!" Dorothy Pushes shawn in the water Tommy- "That Taco took forever to eat! Now....we need to catch up!" Pitstop Ice Cream King- "Welcome to Ice Cream Island!" Mr. Penia- "Jesse and Bobby, you are team #4!" Bobby- "YESHH!" Jesse- "Wohoo! I thought we were gunna get eliminated!" Bobby bites Jesse Jesse- "OWWWWW!" Bobby- "Hehehe!" Jesse- "This is gunna be a looonnggg season." Mr. Penia- "Here comes another team!" Nick and Julianna you are Team #5" Both- "WOHOO! WERE STILL IN THE RACE!" They both hug and kiss! 4 Hours Later....everyone finally starts to show up and the pitstop......... Ice Cream King- "Welcome to Ice Cream Island!" Mr. Penia- "Nick and Dan, you are Team Number 6!" Nick- "Darnnet! We need to do better!" Dan- "I like nachos! :D" Everyone stares at Dan! Nick- "Yeah, he is being wierd because some pirahna bit him in the hip!" Dan- "Can I lick anyones toes?" Everyone - O_o Mr. Penia- "Robert and Katherine, you are team #7 and John and Sarah, you are Team #8!" Katherine- "WOHOO! WE BEAT OUR SIBLINGS!" Sarah- "You wanna mouth full of fist?" Katherine- "You wanna butt full of foot?" John- "CAT FIGHT!" Cashmere- "Meow, Meow, Meow!" Arianna- "SHUT UP! YOU HAVE BEEN MEOWING THE WHOLE DAY!" Mr. Penia- "Oh look who it is! Arianna and Cashmere are Team #9!" Cashmere- "WAHOOO!" Arianna- "Umm, Cashmere, that is bad!" Cashmere- "Ohz..." Back at Taco Island Shawn- "Found the fish! It was in DOROTHYS PANTS TO WHOLE TIME!" Dorothy- "Oh shut up, you should have known it was there!" Shawn- "HOW!" Dorothy- "I dont know, but lets go to the pit...." Just before she finished Tommy and Mike jump outta the water! Tommy- "WE FOUND IT! Now to the Pitstop!" Mike sees Dorothy and Shawn running! Mike- "RUN!" Dramatic Music plays as you see a split screen of both teams running! Ice Cream King- "Welcome to Ice Cream Island!" Mr. Penia- "And Team Number 10 is..........." Kelsey- "OH MY GOD!" Izzy- "Woah....." Mr. Penia- "Tommy and Mike, you are Team #10! Congradulations!" Mike- "YES! WE MADE IT!" Tommy- "WE ARE STILL IN THE RACE!" Sad music plays as Shawn and Dorothy run up to the matt. Ice Cream King- "Welcome to Ice Cream Island." Mr. Penia- "Shawn and Dorothy, you are the last team to arive! And........ Dorothy- "And?" Mr. Penia- "I am sorry to tell you but you have been eliminated from the race!" Dorothy- "NO! SHAWN ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Shawn- "NO ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Dorothy- "I HATE YOU!" Shawn- "I HATE YOU MORE!" Dorothy- "I HOPE YOU DIE!" Shawn- "I HOPE YOU DIE FIRST!" They start to make out Everyone- "Awwww....." Shawn/Dorothy- "SHUT UP!" Current Standings: 1st- Matt and Izzy 2nd- Barbara and Dianne 3rd- James and Kelsey 4th- Jesse and Bobby 5th- Nick and Julianna 6th- Dan and Nick 7th- Robert and Katherine 8th- Sarah and John 9th- Arianna and Cashmere 10th- Tommy and Mike 11th- Dorothy and Shawn (ELIMINATED) Thanks for Reading! :)